The Ninja and His Yökai: A New Breed
by DemonPuppeh
Summary: Sequel to "The Ninja and His Yökai". Kagome has defeated sesshoumaru and starts her life in the village with Shippo and Kiba. She learns the shinobi way while teaching Kiba how to fight like a demon and somewhere in the midst, they find love. What will come of this new ninja-demon breed? R&R please :D
1. Back In Konoha

**The Ninja and His Yökai: A New Breed**

The group of Kiba, Akamaru, and Kagome began their short trip back to the village at a surprisingly slow pace. The rest of the group had long since raced back to the village with young Shippo atop Naruto's shoulder. The two Ookami Yokai took their alone time to discuss what being a demon meant as well as what to expect when she began her ninja training. Akamaru followed the pair quietly, all the while thinking about how life was going to change with this new girl and her young kit.

"So you're saying I'm supposed to get stronger than I was before with these new 'demon powers'?" Kiba asked.

"yeah! You've got sharp claws that are more deadly than those dinky weapons of yours, your speed has increased almost 3 times its previous records, your stamina has increased tenfold, and even your inu-language is better. In fact, it's so much better that Akamaru and you will be able to have better teamwork, because you'll understand his every word." Kagome explained.

Kiba's eyes grew wide, as did his comrades. They immediately began testing Kagome's declarations, as if they didn't think her explanation was possible. When Kiba could understand Akamaru's every word the trio began walking again, this time in silence as the new information was processed by the two Leaf shinobi.

Breaking the silence, kagome asked, "What should I expect out of this 'ninja training' of yours?"

"well, you should expect to learn to use your chakra to do things like Naruto, such as shadow clones, substitution, walking on water, standing from ceilings, and other stuff like that. You're already really fast so I doubt they'll give you speed training. Your skills are also so far ahead in other places that they may even put you in the ANBU or the search teams where you'll go out on missions to look for missing people and take down enemies." Kiba rambled.

"where will I stay?" Kagome asked suddenly. "I have no home in your village, my Shippo has no home in your village! I don't even have any money in which to purchase food and other necessities!" she shrieked, borderline hysterical.

"don't worry, Kags. The Hokage will definitely tell you what you need to do in order to establish a place here in Konoha." Kiba assured.

Seeing her still-frantic face he added "We can always hurry and go see her now, if you'd like."

With a rushed " 'kay" she sprinted off in the way the other ninja had gone, following their scent back to Konoha. Upon arriving at the village, however, she couldn't find her way back to the Hokage's tower, where Kiba had taken her when they first arrived from the forest. Kagome shifted to her wolf-self and began wandering around the village studying their ways and habits. Eventually she grew tired from the days taxing events and decided to curl up for a small events in the late afternoon sun. She soon smelled the scent of a familiar Ookami-demon and his canine companion and stood as they approached her.

"Hey" Kiba greeted cheerfully. "you wanted to see the Hokage? Looks like you got lost, so how about I take you to her?" he offered with a smile.

"okay, thanks kiba" she smiled back as her heart skipped a beat. _"man that smile….its beautiful….it gives me butterflies"_ she thought

Kiba led the way to the Hokages tower and, upon reaching the door to her chambers, he knocked quietly.

"Come in" came a voice from the inside.

"hiya Tsunade-sama" Kiba greeted

"hello Kiba, what did you come to see me for?" she returned politely.

"I led Kagome here because I believe we need to address the problem of her staying in the village" Kiba explained. Kagome winced silently at the way he chose to word his explanation.

"_I know he doesn't mean it like I'm a problem but that still kinda hurt…"_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Ahh yes. This is something we need to address quickly. If I understand correctly, she has a young fox demon she's adopted from her lands who recently found his way here. Am I correct?" she asked to no one in particular.

"His name is Shippo" Kagome said quietly.

"Ahh, Shippo. He's a fine young demon, Kagome. You've done a wonderful job raising him so far and he seems to mean the world to you. I couldn't separate a mother and her child, so he will be staying with you. Now, where can we put you…" she thought absently.

"I wouldn't mind her staying with me. I have an extra bedroom she may stay in." Kiba offered. Akamaru huffed in agreement.

"Well then that settles living arrangements. As for now, you just need to be evaluated and well see what kind of training you need and Shippo can be placed in the Academy. Tomorrow, we will give you your evaluation and then we can place you in a job. Shippo needs to be at the Academy tomorrow by 9 sharp. School ends at 3 and afternoon training starts at 3:30 in the school training grounds. Kiba knows exactly what to do, so I will see you tomorrow. You may exit." Tsunade explained.

Kiba led Kagome out of the tower and they both quietly went off in search of Shippo to bring him home. Both anxious about what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Speck on the Horizon

Alright! here's to you Kiteria! Sorry its pretty late, lots have been going on here. On the bright side, i shouldn't have much to do till school starts :D On with the story!

* * *

They soon found Shippo dozing lazily in the sun in the park with Naruto close by talking to Hinata. Kagome quietly walked over and picked up the sleeping Shippo, cuddling him close to her chest. Kiba watched as she began walking in the direction of his home, where she would be staying for quite some time. He silently followed with Akamaru in tow, both wondering what would happen when they arrived at Kiba's dwelling.

When Kagome walked through the front door of Kiba's house, she was immediately amazed at how beautiful it looked inside. He had pristine light cherry wood floors and a beautiful granite countertop complete with stainless steel appliances. His couch was saddle-colored leather and looked so comfortable she was sure shed fall asleep on it in seconds. Kiba walked in quietly behind her and stood in the doorway watching her gawk over his house. He mentally noted to thank Hinata for decorating his place.

"So you like it, I take it?" Kiba asked, breaking the silence.

"Like it? I love it! Everything is so amazing!" she said breathlessly. "I love how the light naturally comes in through these windows, and you have such an amazing view of the plains behind you!" she gazed, awed.

"Great! I liked that too, Hinata came up with the ideas for all of this. When she's not out on missions she's actually an interior decorator and landscaping artist." He stated.

"Oh wow really? She's so amazing at this, I can't believe it! I feel like I'm in a magazine-home!" she squealed.

"heh, wait till you see the bathroom and the bedrooms." He chuckled.

Kagome suddenly got wide eyed and streaked off to the bathroom. Kiba waited about 5 seconds then he heard her scream in glee.

"Oh my god! This is completely AMAZING! I LOVE THIS!" she screeched.

Kiba only chuckled at her antics. Akamaru quietly padded to his bed in Kiba's room and snuggled up to his little teddy for a nap. Kiba watched his comrade and followed him until he came to the bathroom Kagome was cooing over.

"Oh kiba this is so amazing in here. I love the wine-colored paint…" she trailed off.

"**take the kit, put him in a bed without stirring him.**" Kiba's beast suddenly spoke.

"_I suppose I can…won't she be protective though?"_ he asked.

"**no, mate will give him willingly. Mate trusts us wholeheartedly**." His beast answered.

Kiba walked quietly over to Kagome and held out his arms. "Here Kagome, I will take little Shippo to a spare bedroom and tuck him in. He seems to be exhausted."

Kagome handed Shippo to Kiba gingerly, so as to not wake him up. He pulled shippo close and in a protective manner, none of which went unnoticed by Kagome. She watched as Kiba carried Shippo to the room at the end of the hall and laid him gingerly on the bed and under the covers. He stripped the kit of his shoes, socks, and shirt then laid the covers on top of him softly. Kagome couldn't help but smile at how well he took care of her adoptive son.

"**he is a good choice. I choose him as a mate, his beast feels the same."** Kagome's beast spoke.

"_why the sudden choice?"_ she questioned.

"**mate has shown care for children, he has shown care for us, and he has shown power as a Yokai. Mate is a good choice" **her beast answered.

Kiba suddenly appeared in front of her, so close she could feel his breath grazing her ear. Kagome looked up and saw his eyes starting to get a reddish tinge.

"Kiba?" she questioned. Suddenly all the red was gone, and his normal dark brown eyes returned.

"hm? Oh sorry. Your beauty certainly entranced me for a second. Tell you what, how about I go make us some dinner." He offered.

Kagome's stomach only growled in response and they both laughed heartily at that.

"I guess my stomach's answering for me." She giggled. "whatcha plan to make?" she asked.

"steak of course. What else for two full wolf demons and a large ravenous fluffball?" he laughed.

Akamaru huffed at the lifetime-old nickname and Kiba scratched him behind the ears to show he was only playing. Kagome watched the interchange between the two, smiling at how close they were to each other. Finally Kiba walked out of the house and lit his gas grill on the back deck. When it was finally hot enough, he tossed the steaks on the grill. Kagome petted Akamaru in the eerily quiet house and started another conversation with her beast.

"_why is he so appealing?_" she asked.

"**mate is good father and powerful. He will sire very powerful pups"** her beast answered.

"_hnnn…"_ kagome responded.

"**youre starting to sound like Lord Stick-Up-His-Ass"** her beast muttered.

"_oh shut up you!"_ she retorted.

Akamaru suddenly stiffened and growled menacingly towards the fields in the back.

"Akamaru, whats wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly and stared to where he was snarling.

Suddenly she saw it, still a black spec on the horizon, but it was clear enough to her.

* * *

So anybody know those internet memes? well. imagine one. "REVIEW ALL THE CHAPTERS!" yeah. thatd be awesome if everyone reviewed :D


	3. New Companions

Kagome lunged and threw open the large glass doors to the deck behind the house, shifted into her beast in mid-air, and streaked off through the fields to meet the oncoming spec. Akamaru, though shocked started to run off after her as Kiba watched utterly stunned.

"What in the hell? AKAMARU! WAIT UP!" he yelled as he exploded into his wolf form and tore off after the pair.

Kiba was able to quickly catch up to the white dog with his size being almost 4 times that of his companions. With only a few short huffs and grunts he learned of the approaching spec and that Akamaru had sensed a great deal of power in it. Kiba lengthened his stride to catch up to Kagome. He looked up to see the spec no longer a spec, but a clearly defined picture. He saw some type of saber toothed animal with two tails and fire with red eyes. It looked much like a saber toothed lion he learned about in school, but it had a woman riding on its back.

"_is that a giant boomerang on her back?"_ he questioned.

The saber toothed cat came to a halt on the ground in front of Kagome, who had shifted back to be human again.

"Kagome!" the woman yelled and ran up to hug the demoness closely. The cat yowled as well and nuzzled Kagome's cheek.

"Sango-chan! What are you doing here? Why aren't you back with Miroku and InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku was terrified of this world, and InuYasha should be here soon, I hadn't realized Kirara had passed him." The woman known as Sango stated. "hey kagome….when did you get a dog? And why is he so huge?" Sango asked warily looking up at Kiba who hadn't shifted back yet.

"Oh! Sango, this is Kiba. He's a wolf demon like me, but also a ninja. He saved me from Sesshoumaru's attack. By the way, Sesshoumaru's dead." She informed the woman.

Kiba bowed his head politely as the woman looked him over. He noticed she had chocolate brown eyes and two locks of hair that framed her face well. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she was dressed in a skin-tight black suit with pink guards on her shoulders, elbows, lower-midsection, and down her shins from her knees. He noted the red sash around her waist and how it showed off her curves perfectly, though her curves were nothing compared to Kagome's. Kiba shifted to his human self as Akamaru came bounding up and snarling menacingly at the saber toothed cat.

"Akamaru!" Kiba said sharply. Akamaru instantly stopped snarling but moved to an easier place to protect his companions.

"Sango, this is Kiba. He is a ninja from the village hidden in the leaves. He is a wolf yokai, just like me. He's even offered to help me train to be a ninja." She explained brightly.

"It's nice to meet you, Kiba." Sango said warmly.

"Kiba, that is Kirara. She is a Neko-yokai. A fire-cat if you will. She can shift like us, but she's not human. She has a fight-and-flight form, which is what you see, and a small cat form without the flames and saber-teeth." Kagome explained. "she's been with Sango since Kirara's been alive. She always fought by her side, Sango is a demon slayer by profession. Don't worry though, she wont slay anyone but bad demons."

Kiba suddenly felt much better now that he knew who and what the two strangers were. He smiled at Kagome as if to convey his calmness. "Why don't we bring your companions back to eat and stay with us,, Kagome? I'm sure they must be tired after the long trip." He offered.

Kagome nodded her head and flashed him a huge fanged grin before shifting into her wolf form. Kirara suddenly changed into a small cat and hopped on Kagome's back with her master, Sango. Kiba did the same and led the way home with Akamaru by his side protectively.

When they arrived back on Kiba's deck, Kiba and Kagome became human again and Kiba went to work flipping the steaks over and putting two more on for the fire-cat and the slayer. When all the steaks were finished he placed each one on a plate, and one in each bowl for Kirara and Akamaru. The group ate in a comfortable silence and Kagome cleaned up when they had all finished.

"They sure seem to be having fun together." Sango noted aloud as she watched her Neko roughhouse with the ninja hound.

Kiba chuckled, "sure do. Haven't seen Akamaru play like this since he was a pup playing with the other dogs in the village."

Sango nodded, "Kirara has only had Shippo to play with aside from me. Shippo's so young, though, so she can't play with him like she could with other Nekos."

Kagome came out of the house and watched the two play, smiling.

"It seems like Kirara's having fun with her new friend" she commented.

"Yeah," sango answered, "I was just telling Kiba about how she hasn't had anyone but Shippo to play with since my village was slaughtered."

Kiba whistled and Akamaru came bounding up to him with a huge grin on his face. He petted Akamaru behind his jaw hinges, just where he adored being scratched. Kagome sat down and watched the exchange with Sango.

"So, Kiba, you're going to train Kagome to be a ninja?" Sango asked.

"Yes, she and Shippo will train here in the village. Since she is older, and has some fighting experience, however, she may end up going out on missions with other platoons. Though the platoons will most likely always consist of Naruto and I, mainly because we are both yokai too. Shippo isn't quite old enough or experience enough to go on missions. But with a little training, he can be a top ninja just like us chuunin. " he explained. "You'll have to go through the Chuunin exams though." He added as an afterthought.

"Chuunin exams?" both girls questioned simultaneously.

"The chuunin exams consist of 3 tests. The first is to see how well you can cheat without getting caught. If you get caught, you fail the entire exam. You can choose to know all of the answers or cheat, personally I'd say to cheat because they ask some very hard questions." He explained.

"and the other two?" Kagome questioned.

"The second exam is survival in the forest of death. You must obtain a heaven and an earth scroll and bring it back to the tower where you will wait for the last team to arrive. The third and final test is a fight. A screen randomly chooses opponents to fight each other until it is either deemed a draw, or one participant cannot continue." He answered.

"So how did you pass the first exam, Kiba?" Sango asked curiously.

"I had Akamaru. We understood each other well enough that he could read other answers and openly convey them to me. Since we're a package deal, they won't separate us for the test." He answered, smiling devilishly.

"What about the other two?" Kagome asked.

"well in the forest you travel with the team you have trained with. I believe they would put you in a platoon consisting of you and two others who didn't pass the exams when we went through. Shino, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Choji, Ino, Kankuro, Tenten, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, and I have all yet to pass the exams. Gaara, the youngest sand sibling with the Shukaku yokai inside of him, is Kazekage. He somehow managed to completely surpass all of the requirements to be a Kage, without ever actually doing them; which isn't terrible, because he is definitely a good Kage. Temari went back through the following year and passed the exams. Shikamaru was awarded the title of chuunin by the 3rd Hokage the first time around. I passed that part of the exam, though." He said.

"and the third test?" Kagome asked cautiously.

"Well….The randomizer pitted me against Naruto. Akamaru and I were doing great and almost won, until Naruto concentrated so hard that he farted in my face as I was going to hit him what a chakra-filled punch. My highly sensitive nose suddenly became a weakness and I blacked out because of it." Kiba admitted sadly.

"so…if you don't know all of the answers to the first exam, how am I supposed to pass without joining the Academy?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. We'll do the same thing with you, that my family did with me." He said simply.

"And what might that be?" Sango asked, confused.

"We'll get you a ninja hound to train with." Kiba said with a smile.

"Where in the world do you just 'get a ninja hound'?" Kagome almost yelled.

"My sister is a Veterinarian for the village. She'll know tons of people with ninja hounds of all ages for you to pick out." He said.

"Can we go now?" Kagome squealed over excitedly.

"Sure. Just let me go call her and tell her we're coming." He smiled.

Kiba walked inside briskly and phoned his older sister, and just as quickly walked back out with his trademark jacket on.

"I think I'll stay here, Kagome. If Shippo wakes up, at least someone will be here for him." Sango stated.

Kagome nodded with a grin and turned to follow Kiba to the clinic where his sister would point them in the right direction.

When they arrived at the clinic, Kagome's nose was soon met with the smell of all different types of animals in all different states of health. She instantly recognized the woman at the end of a hall to her left as Kiba's sister by the familiar upside-down red triangles on her cheeks.

"_Tattoos?"_ Kagome questioned silently.

"**no. youkai marks.**" Her beast answered.

Kagome didn't care though, she only followed Kiba to the woman and stood politely by his side until she was introduced.

"This is Kagome, the demoness I told you about on the phone." Kiba explained. "She's staying with me to be trained in the way of the ninja."

"Hm. That sounds pretty interesting. What kind of demoness are you Kagome?" Kiba's sister, Hana, asked.

"Ookami." She answered politely.

"what are your markings?" she inquired further.

Kagome knew where she was going and decided to make it easier on Hana, so she transformed.

"ahhh. . Very wolfish, since you ARE a wolf. Pointy ears…Blue eyes. Hm. Aha! I know just where to send you." Hana said as she turned to grab a slip of paper.

Hana scribbled down a note and an address and handed it to Kiba. "Here. This is the address to Akai. His ninja "hound" just had a litter about a month ago and they're healthy as can be and ready to be taken in by someone. Tell him I sent you." She smiled.

Kiba nodded with his familiar fanged grin and headed out of the clinic. "See ya round Hana!" he called.

"Nice meeting you!" kagome added as well. Akamaru barked along with them.

The trio headed towards a secluded house on the far side of the village. It was partially within a forest and had a lot of space to run around and train in. Kiba knocked on the door and a red-haired man immediately answered the door.

"Hello there, Kiba!" Akai practically shouted. "Hey there, Akamaru! My, haven't you grown up to be a big boy! And who might this young lady be?"

"Akai, this is Kagome. She is a wolf demoness from the far western feudal lands. She will be studying to be a ninja, and what better way than to study Inuzuka-style?" Kiba laughed.

"Well! Come in, come in! I have a whole litter of wolf and dog ninja companions just waiting to be adopted, why don't we just see who we can pair you with?" Akai said as he led the trio behind the dwelling.

"now let's see here." He thought aloud. "You seem kind, but very skeptical. Always very alert, hmm. May I see your wolf form?"

Kagome shifted willingly for the man before her and sat on her haunches.

"Hm. Snow white glossy fur, very soft. Lean muscled body. I have just the breed for you." Akai smiled and led them to a group of pups.

Kagome shifted into a human once again and looked at the pups before her.

"These should be well matched to you. They are sired and birthed by my two best ninja companions, Akemi and Kenta. Akemi was as white as fur can get with stunning blue eyes. She was very even tempered, but slightly protective and very, very, intelligent. Kenta was huge as far as any dog ive every seen, including Akamaru here. He was the healthiest wolf ive ever owned, and he was also very courageous. His intelligence wasn't quite as high as Akemi's, but he wasn't dull by any means. Kenta was completely black with only a white star on his chest. His eyes were a deep ocean blue that stood out against his pitch black fur." Akai explained.

Kagome picked up one of the wolf pups and held him close, examining him.

"ahhh, that one is Kiyoshi. His fur is as white as his mothers. He is the most loving of his siblings. His intelligence is average, and much better suited to a civilian family rather than a ninja." Akai conveyed.

She let the pup scurry off to go play some more and watched as one pup paced back and forth close to the pack of siblings. He was pouncing on everything that tried to jump near the female pup scratching her ear next to him. The little boy was pitch black with a white tipped tail, from what Kagome could see. The female he was protecting was completely white. She had deep blue eyes that screamed with intelligence and love. She walked over to the pups, immediately met with a growling black cub protecting his female.

"Hm? That one snarling at you is Mamoru. He's a very protective one, like his mother. Quite intelligent for his age, very alert and he has the most keen senses out of his siblings." Akai stated nonchalantly.

Kagome picked up the young pup and examined him. He had a lot of muscle and would grow up to surpass Akamaru in size. His fangs were sharp and pearly white, perfect for fighting. She noticed the white star on his chest, matching that of his sire's. His eyes were as Akai described the pups mother's. Stunning blue, almost Cyan in color. The young female Mamoru was protecting was now looking up at Kagome with curious eyes. Kagome sat cross-legged on the ground and began to examine the young female.

"The little girl is Yuki. Spitting image of her mother except her eyes. Her eyes are her father's color. Everything about her is just like her mother, except for the over-protective trait. She is calm, intelligent, and very keen on what's going on around her. Unfortunately Yuki and Mamoru are a package deal. They never go anywhere alone, not that Mamoru would let her leave his side to begin with." The older man laughed.

"I'll take them both." Kagome said. Her tone left no room for Kiba to argue, not that he would. Kiba was glad she'd agreed to a ninja hound, it would be good for Akamaru, and it would help her train too.

"Great! No payment is necessary, I've been trying to find people willing to take in ninja wolves for quite some time. People think they're just too wild, though. They always want the dogs. To be honest, the wolves are better companions to have on a mission than the dogs. Theyre sharper, and most times they're better fighters too. But Akamaru here is an exception I guess. Hes half wolf, but looks all dog. One of the more calm pups ive reared though. But don't let me keep you here all day. You take your pups, now. I'm sure you're all eager to get back home." Akai said.

Kagome smiled and spoke many thanks to Akai for the pups. She picked up the two pups and followed Kiba around the house to begin walking home. Immediately Mamoru squirmed his way out of her arms and began to walk between Kagome and Kiba. He was constantly looking around, scanning the area for danger since he'd never been out of the yard. Kagome giggled at his antics and petted the even-keeled Yuki in her arms. Yuki was very alert, like her comrade, but not quite as possessive. She contentedly snuggled close in Kagome's chest and fell asleep as the group made its way back to Kiba's home.

* * *

Okay! so What'd you think? It took me a while to settle on names and descriptions, but i think they'd look pretty cool if they were all real!

Yuki- Snow

Mamoru- Protector

Akemi- Bright beauty

Kenta- healthy/strong and big

Akai- Red


	4. Faithfully

The group returned to Kiba's home. The Ninja wolf cubs were instantly tense and growling out a warning. Kagome and Kiba figured it was probably due to Kirara inside the dwelling, an animal they had never encountered before. Kagome put little Yuki on the ground and let her sniff around. Mamoru was sitting patiently by the door, waiting to be let inside the house to explore the unknown animal. Kiba chuckled to himself and let both of the pups in as well as his buddy and his new female roommate.

"_is that what we are? Are we just roommates? Or are we friends? I'd rather be friends than roommates…then again I'd rather be more than friends…"_ Kiba thought.

"**then stop being such a whimp and fucking ask her to. Talk to her, get to know her. That's how she'll accept you. At the rate you're going she'll date Gaara or Naruto before you!" **his beast yelled.

Kiba growled to himself, he knew his beast was right.

"Kagome! Are these your pups? They're so adorable!" Sango squealed.

Kiba closed the front door behind him and walked into the main room where he found Sango holding Yuki arms length away, studying her closely.

Kagome giggled as she petted Mamoru who was surprisingly cuddling in her lap. "Yeah Sango, they're my new ninja pups."

Sango pulled Yuki closer to her and stared at her for a long time before speaking. "Kagome…if I didn't know any better…id say these were full blooded wolves…"

"You're right Sango-chan. Yuki and Mamoru are full blooded wolves." Kagome stated.

"Aren't you worried they're a little too wild to be good for ninja purposes?" sango asked.

"Well, Sango, look at Akamaru and tell me what kind of dog he is." Kiba ordered.

"Well. He is a mutt no doubt. But the floppy ears make him a dog, but no dog I know has ever grownthat big without being a demon. He's not a demon though…" Sango trailed off, trying to answer kibas order.

"Akamaru is a Ninja Hound. He is half dog, half wolf. His mother was Moriko, which means forest child. Akai found her in the woods, a full blooded wolf. She was injured, but she let him take her in and heal her. She knew he meant her no harm. She was white as white could be, just like most of Akamaru's fur. His father, however, was a huge brown dog; half the size of Akamaru, but fierce nonetheless. His name was Aki, autumn, and his name is also where Akamaru's is derived. As autumn colors are usually reds and yellows and browns, Aki seemed fitting. Akamaru's did too, his fur turns red with military food pills." Kiba explained.

Sango's eyes were wide with awe at the large half-breed before her. She never would have guessed that such a loving and gentle looking dog would have such a large amount of wolf blood coursing through him. She looked at the small wolf pup in her hands and pulled it to her chest. Yuki curled up in her arms and immediately fell asleep with Sango holding her close. Mamoru sensed that his Yuki had fallen asleep, he heard her even breathing and the way her heart slowed. He arose from his new masters lap and trotted to the strangely dressed lady sitting across from her who held his girl from him. He knew his new master was watching him, to see how he would react to not being able to get to his girl. Mamoru sat down and looked up at the brown-eyed female. The female just stared at him until his master spoke.

"Sango-chan, perhaps you should put Yuki down. Mamoru doesn't like to have her out of his sight for any length of time. I'm surprised he isn't snarling at you now because of it." She said.

Mamoru kept watching the strange female, she nodded and then gently laid his Yuki on the floor. Mamoru snuggled up to her, resting his head over hers as she snuggled into his belly. He kept watch over her as the humans talked.

As the sun began to set Mamoru had learned a lot about his new master called "Kagome", the strange female called "Sango", and the other human called "kiba". He learned his Kagome and Kiba were both wolf demons who were able to transform into wolves. The Sango lady was a Demon Slayer, but only slayed evil demons. He also learned about Sango's strange fire cat thing. It was her comrade for many years and could also transform. He now knew that Kagome had an adoptive Fix demon child sleeping in the back bedroom. His name was Shippo. For now, though, the slayer was going to sleep on the couch in Kiba's house until a half demon named "InuYasha" showed up to see that Kagome was alright and what not.

Kagome walked over to Mamoru's watchful form and knelt down to pet him.

"You're such a good boy Mamoru, watching over Yuki while she sleeps. I know you'll make an excellent Ninja wolf with me in battles and on missions." She praised.

Mamoru wagged his tail some and smiled up at her.

"Why don't we get you into bed? You can sleep in bed with me." She smiled.

Mamoru rose as Kagome picked up his sleeping Yuki and followed her back into a bedroom. She placed the sleeping girl at the foot of the bed and looked back down at him.

"Can you make it up here Mamoru? Do I need to pick you up?" she asked.

Mamoru jumped and effortlessly landed next to Yuki without shaking her at all. He was stealthy and had light footing, making him an excellent candidate for a Ninja hound. Kagome smiled as he snuggled protectively around Yuki and watched Kagome as she climbed into the bed. A few minutes later, though, Mamoru heard footsteps coming down the hall, he began snarling to warn the oncoming intruder to stay away. The door opened, Mamoru jumped up. Kagome immediately flipped on the light to reveal Kiba standing in the doorway.

"Mamoru, that's enough. It's only Kiba, it's okay." Kagome explained.

Mamoru sat on his haunches and silenced, but his hackles were still bristling. Yuki looked up at him and walked over to sleepily nuzzle him in an attempt to ease his protective mood.

"Kiba, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Um, can I talk to you?" he asked cautiously.

"Sure." Kagome said brightly.

"I was wondering," he started, "about….well…I was wondering what we are? I mean, are we roommates or friends or strangers or more than friends or what?" he asked biting his lip nervously.

"Well…" Kagome said nervously, "We don't really know each other all that well, Kiba. I don't really know about you or your childhood or this village or being a ninja. Just like you don't know about me or my childhood or being a demon or the western feudal lands. I can't deny that I like you, because I like you a lot. My beast likes you a lot too." She said.

"So…youre saying yes? We can be more than friends?" Kiba asked hopefully.

"I'm saying we need to get to know each other better. We need to learn about each other before we go jumping into some full-fledged relationship." Kagome clarified.

"Oh…" he said kind of downcast.

"Hey, hey, I'm not saying no Kiba-kun. I'm only saying not in this circumstance. Let's learn about each other first." Kagome smiled and hugged him.

Kiba nodded and stood up to leave. "Goodnight Kagome, sweet dreams."

"You too, Kiba-kun. Talk tomorrow."

The next morning Kagome woke at the crack of dawn. She rubbed her eyes and stretched then slid out of bed and walked to the kitchen. Her young pups followed in suit close behind her as she began to make a breakfast of bacon eggs and toast for the household. When she had finished making everything, Sango had already woken and set the table. Kagome tossed some bacon to her two pups and walked back to wake Kiba and Shippo for breakfast.

"Come on Shippo, breakfast is ready." She said from the doorway. "I have something to show you too, soon as you dress and come out here."

"Kay momma. Ill be out in a second." Shippo responded sleepily.

Kagome walked past her room and opened the door to Kiba's room. She saw him sitting in a chair with his back to her playing his acoustic guitar softly. She listened closely and recognized the song he was playing.

"_Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind  
Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love  
Along the wire  
They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line  
It's been you and me  
And lovin' a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Oh, girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully  
Circus life  
Under the big top world  
We all need the clowns  
To make us smile  
Through space and time  
Always another show  
Wondering where I am  
Lost without you  
And being apart  
Ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you  
Oh, girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully  
Whooa, oh-oh-ooh  
Whooa, oh-oh-ooh, oh  
Whooa, oh-oh-oh, oh-whoooooa-oh  
Faithfully  
I'm still yours  
I'm forever yours  
Ever yours  
Faithfully"_

He sat still for a moment, seeming to be thinking quietly on the song he had just played. Kagome knocked quietly on the door.

"I made breakfast Kiba, everyone's out waiting on you." She said quietly.

"Hm? Oh. I'll be out in a second…" he said quietly.

Kagome knew something was wrong, he was hurt. She didn't press the issue, she closed the door behind her quietly and walked back to the kitchen.

"Kaa-san! Are these ours?" Shippo called brightly when she appeared in the kitchen. She saw him petting the two pups on the floor by the table and smiled.

"yeah Shippo. These are my two ninja hounds. Ill be training with them to work with them as a ninja. I see ou put on your new clothes, how do you like them?" Kagome said.

"I like them a lot! Thank you kaa-san!" he smiled brightly and hopped back to the table to eat his breakfast.

Akamaru trotted to the kitchen and huffed to ask for his breakfast too.

"Oh! How could I forget you boy?" Kagome asked laughing. She grabbed the large bag of food and poured it into his bowl. Akamaru promptly devoured all of it.

Kagome turned to examine Shippo in his new outfit. He had on a pair of black pants that went to halfway down his shin and black ninja sandals to match. He wore a jacket much like Kiba's in the pictures from his childhood. It was a black zip-up hoodie that was a few sizes too big. His usually green bow was now a black one, though it was much smaller. Shippo seemed excited to go to the Academy.

Kiba walked in and sat down at the table. "wow, this looks really good Kagome." He said before scooping up spoonfuls of eggs and a handful of bacon and devouring it in seconds.

Kagome turned back to Shippo "Alright Shippo, go wash your face and brush your teeth so we wont be late for your first day at the Academy." Kagome said brightly.

"Kay!" was her only reply before Shippo darted off to the bathroom to brush and wash.

"Kiba, will you please take Shippo and I to the Academy when you're done?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, no problem." He answered. Kiba cleaned off his plate and dumped it in the dishwasher with the rest of the dirty dishes and walked back to go pull on his familiar black hoodless jacket.

Sango stared after him and looked up at Kagome. "Is something bothering him?" she asked.

"I think so…but im not sure what. I'll talk to him on the way back from the Academy though." Kagome said.

Shippo trotted down the hallway and stopped at Kagome's side. "Okay I'm ready kaa-san!" he said. Kiba appeared in the kitchen shortly after.

"Everyone ready?" She asked. "Good. Let's go!"

So the group set out to the Academy with Kiba in front, Akamaru by his side, Kagome holding Mamoru and Yuki, and Shippo by her side.


	5. Spar

Alright guys! Here's another installment of the story! Now, i would like to inform you all that i really dislike never seeing any reviews on my stories. I would like to thank MidnightSummerStorm for the review on every single chapter of my stories. That made my day! So, It's review challenge time! I'll start small. 3 reviews and i'll update again. So, all you people who read and stay quiet! you need to review to see more! :D im so mean, i know. BUT! you can review with ideas for the story. what you want to see in the story or even ideas for the next "book" of the series! Im all ears guys! but you gotta review if you wanna see anything happen! (:

* * *

The group reached the school in no time at all and followed Kiba to the room of Iruka-sensei. Kiba knocked quietly on the door and opened it slowly, peering around it to make sure he wasn't disturbing anything. He walked inside, seeing as the class was empty save its instructor sitting at a desk in the front of the room.

"Iruka-sensei." Kiba spoke. Iruka turned around and broke into a huge grin.

"Kiba! Akamaru! I haven't seen you guys for some time! How are you?" Iruka asked.

"Were good. Just came by to drop off your newest student." Kiba explained. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Ahhh yes, Lady Tsunade told me I would have a new one to join up. She said he was something special." Iruka said.

"That he is. Shippo, come up here please and meet Iruka. He will be your sensei until academy graduation." Kiba ordered.

Shippo bounded up and smiled at iruka in greeting. "Hiya!" He said.

Iruka got down on one knee to look Shippo in the eyes. "Well hello there Shippo. I'm Iruka-sensei. Would you like to tell me what makes you special?" He asked politely.

Shippo flicked his puffy fox-tail and pointed to his feet- his fox feet. "I am a Fox yokai, kinda like that guy…oh whats his name…." Shippo trailed off.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah! Him! Im a Fox demon like him. Only I keep my fox form cause mine isn't sealed inside me. Im not the ruler of the foxes like him. I have pointy ears, a tail, and foxy feet. I can transform at will too." Shippo grinned.

"Well then little Shippo, welcome to the class!" Iruka smiled.

Kagome watched from the doorway, smiling at how happy Shippo was to go to school now. "So he will be home by 5? That's when his training ends, correct?" Kagome asked.

"Ahhh yes. I don't believe I've met you. Who might you be?" Iruka asked.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, Shippo's adoptive mother. I am a Wolf yokai." She answered quietly.

"I take it you are going to become a ninja as well?" Iruka asked.

"A new breed of ninja. Stronger, faster, and more deadly than even your most elite." She answered confidently.

"Well then, Kagome, shall we spar? I'd like to get a view on how sharp your ninja skills really are." Iruka asked.

"Lead the way, Iruka-sensei." Kagome answered.

Iruka led Kiba, Akamaru, Kagome, and her pups to the training grounds which were partially forested.

"_ha! He has no idea what he's up against!_" she thought. She put down her two pups who seeme to be fidgeting and ready for some battle. Kagome quickly shifted into her wolf self and awaited instructions.

"Okay. Your job is to get a bell from my waist and a bell from Kakashi's waist by sunset. Kakashi is over there with the book and the gray poofy 'fro-looking hair. If you pass, you may let Kiba train you and you will be eligible to enter the chuunin exams 3 months from now. However, should you fail, you will have to enroll in the academy and you will not be eligible for the chuunin exams until one-year of service has been completed. Do you accept these terms?" Iruka asked.

Kagome nodded her large wolf head and sat behind the pups. She gave them wolf-language orders and proceeded to place a barrier around them, making them look exactly like her.

"Good. You have a copy-jutsu-like ability. Now, let us get started shall we?" Iruka stated before promptly disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"_this is easy, I can hear his heartbeat. And kakashi's is much deeper in the woods, he's definitely much more of an opponent." _Kagome thought. She raced into the woods, both pups in her mouth, to track Iruka first. When she found him, hiding in the trees with his back to her, she almost laughed. Both wolves were completely still and all three were inside a sight barrier. They could not be seen by someone with Iruka's ability. "_now's our chance!" _she thought. Kagome launched both pups in Irukas direction before leaping onto the branch below him. Yuki latched onto his sleeve just as Mamoru yanked a bell from his waist and went sailing towards the branch in front of him. Mamoru landed lightly and sat as he watched Iruka try to pull Yuki from his sleeve. Kagome enlarged herself and stood on her hind legs and pushed Iruka from his perch as she grabbed Yuki by her scruff. Mamoru had disappeared from sight, hiding on the ground below in a hole concealed by tree roots. Kagome backflipped as she downsized to be the same as her two ninja wolves. She left her invisibility barrier up as she darted into the tree, letting it down as her body was being hidden by the roots. Mamoru buried the bell silently in the ground in front of him for safekeeping then began to watch the entrance to their hole. Kagome began to silently plan out a strategy.

"_His abilities are far greater than Iruka's. He is definitely not an opponent to take lightly. He could see through my sight barrier and his hearing is almost the level of a hanyou's. a sneak attack could work but only if were utterly silent and have precision timing….oh and it's past noon! The sun will set by 5, we don't have much time!"_ she thought frantically.

Kagome relayed her orders to both pups, who understood perfectly. The group then darted off towards their target, from different directions. Three hours passed before they reached their destination. It was 100 yards from the target, each camouflaged perfectly and each a copy of Kagome. The sun was beginning to set, so they had to act quickly. Each wolf howled simultaneously, effectively confusing Kakashi as to which wolf was actually Kagome. All three sped towards him at the same time in jagged lines and jumped, giving him no path to escape. He used a substitution at the last second, Kagome and the pups felt the spike in chakra. Kagome shifted in mid-air and changed direction, sensing which way he actually was while the pups took on substitute-Kakashi. Kagome landed on a branch and dove over the side. Focusing all of her yokai power to her heel, she flipped and sent a power-packed foot-slam into the ground below. The pups jumped down easily and dug up Kakashi's unconscious body. Kagome grabbed the bell from his vest and ran quickly with his body to the hole under the tree. Yuki darted under the tree and retrieved the small silver bell. When she emerged, she jump onto Kagome's shoulder and the group returned to the clearing where Kiba and Akamaru were waiting.

"Well done Kagome! There's even an hour of daylight left to spare!" Kiba congratulated.

Kagome gently put down Kakashi who was slowly regaining consciousness. "Thank you, but I couldn't have done it without these wonderful pups." She said as she scratched the two wolves.

"then I suppose treats and presents are in order for them." Kiba said with a smile.

He handed Kagome two collars, two bandannas and tossed each wolf a large cut of steak which they devoured gratefully. Each collar was the exact same color as the wolf's fur; a pure white one for Yuki and a pitch black one for Mamoru. On the back of each collar was a silver plate with its respective pups name engraved on it and a leaf symbol on either side of the name. The metal was brushed to blend in more with the color of the collar. Each bandanna was electric blue and had a single large silver leaf symbol on the outside.

"The bandannas are good to wear in the village. They alert the people to say 'hey were leaf ninja hounds, please don't kill us for looking like wolves!'" Kiba laughed. "The collars help people to know their names, and since there aren't many ninja-hound owners in the village, it'll let the vets know whose hounds they are should they ever get caught or lost. The bandannas will need to come off before every mission, but the collars can stay on no matter what."

Kagome put the collars and bandannas on the two pups who didn't seem to mind one bit. She then looked back to Kiba with tears of joy in her eyes. "Oh thank you kiba! Theyre wonderful!" she said, enveloping him in a tight embrace.

"They aren't the only ones getting gifts today, Kagome!" Iruka said from behind Kiba. He walked around kiba and held out a Leaf headband for Kagome. "This, dear Kagome, means you are now officially a genin Leaf Shinobi."

Kagome stared at the shiny silver headband on black cloth. She was so happy she couldn't even say a word, she just looked up at Iruka smiling a very watery smile. Iruka brushed her bangs to the side some and tied the black headband then stepped back to admire the way it looked. Kiba stepped forward with his fist outstretched, attempting to give Kagome a gift of his own. He opened his fist to reveal a short silver necklace with a howling wolf pendant on the end. The wolf was pure white, but upon closer investigation she saw the blue leaf symbol on its chest. The blue matched the color of her eyes perfectly.

"I have another here. That one was meant to look like you, but with a white wolf with a blue leaf. This one here is supposed to look like me." He held out the other necklace to her. Kagome took the necklace from his outstretched hand and examined it. She could see the brown from the top of his nose, his tail, and halfway down the outsides of his legs. But she also saw the brown leaf his chest adorned. It was the same color as his eyes, dark chocolate. Suddenly Kagome accidentally dropped the beautiful necklace, which landed face-down. She saw markings on the back, which she made out to be words in beautiful calligraphy. It read "_I'm Forever Yours,"_. Confused by the comma at the end, she grabbed the other pendant and turned it over to see the word "_Faithfully" _written in the same beautiful calligraphy. Kagome recognized the words as lyrics to the song he was playing earlier that morning. She jumped up and hugged Kiba even tighter than before, this time placing a kiss to his forehead and staring into his eyes.

"You seem to like the present. Kagome, may you please do me the honor of going on a first date with me?" Kiba asked cautiously.

"Kiba, I don't like this present, I love it. I will most definitely go on a date with you." Kagome answered.

Kiba flashed a huge grin and set her down. "Be ready by eight then, Kagome. That would be enough time for you and I to get cleaned up, and to give your pups a much-needed bath." Kiba said. Iruka smiled from the side.

"Well, congratulations on the passing of this test Kagome. I look forward to giving Tsunade-sama your final report." Iruka said. "You two have fun now!" he added.

Kagome put on the necklace of Kiba and he wore the one of Kagome. The group started for home, where Shippo, Sango, and Kirara would be awaiting their return.


	6. Shippo's in trouble! O

Alright i finally got those reviews! anyways. Heres chapter six of the series, i hope you guys like it. Ive been super duper busy with all my college/high school work so i apologize. but i updated as soon as i got all those reviews! Those things really keep me going you guys. I hate to write and never see a review on it. Plus, you guys can give me ideas and what not! so read and review! Silent readers, i thank you for liking it and reading, BUT PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA AND YOU GUYS GIVE ME ALL MY IDEAS AND STUFF! REVIEW DAMNIT! okay. im done raging about reviews, so heres the story! =]

REVIEW!

* * *

Kagome and Kiba arrived home happily to hear Shippo's laughter ringing through the house. Upon entering the living room they were met with the sight of Sango covered in bubbles chasing a naked Shippo around the couch while Kirara watched the entire scene from the coffee table. Kiba looked to Kagome who was steadily becoming more and more pissed at the events unfolding before her. The two pups were cowering in her arms so Kiba reached over and took them from her as Akamaru trotted over to get a hug from his master. Kiba petted Akamaru quickly before putting the two pups on the ground and telling Akamaru to take them to Kiba's room for a little while. When Akamaru walked off with both pups in tow, Kiba straightened up and took another look at Kagome who was now snarling and partially transformed. Her tail flicked angrily and her lips were curled back to reveal elongated glistening white fangs. Her soft white ears were plastered to her head to show just how pissed off she was at her son's actions. Shippo seemed to hear the feral snarls emanating from his mother and stopped cold. Sango, not hearing Kagome just yet, snatched him up.

"Got you! You little twerp! Now let's get you to the -" she stopped cold, her eyes wide as she took in the angry Kagome.

"Uhh…" Kiba started, effectively breaking the sound of nothing but snarling, "were home…"

"I see that…Kagome…I can explain…" Sango said, unsure of what would make her friend more angry.

-snarl-

"You see I was going to put him in the bath so he would be ready because it was late and uh…" she said.

-snarl-

"He kind of managed to jump out of my arms and…." Sango continued.

-snarls even more menacing- "Shippo. Get. Your. Tail. In. The. Shower. NOW!" Kagome snarled trying to sensor herself.

"yesmama!" Shippo said quickly while streaking off to the shower as fast as he could.

Once Shippo was gone Kiba turned to Kagome and began to pet her head softly, trying to calm her down. Sango stared at the floor, ashamed that she could not keep the young fox demon under control. Once Kagome was calm enough she transformed back to being fully human and looked at her friend.

"Sango, please tell me what happened." Kagome said calmly.

"Well I saw it was getting a little late so I told Shippo it was time for a bath and so we walked to the shower and he undressed and I drew a warm bath for him while he told me about his day. When I picked him up to put him in the tub, he managed to jump out of my hands and onto my head. I slipped slightly and landed in the bubbles then tried to chase him to get him back in the tub and then you guys walked in…Kagome I'm truly sorry I couldn't keep him under control, it wont happen again I promise!" Sango pleaded almost in tears.

"Sango, it's okay. It's not your fault. I will go talk with Shippo. I trust you and you did everything in your power to put him back where he needed to be. It's okay Sango, I promise." Kagome said and smiled.

"You know, Kagome, why don't you talk to Sango about what happened today and I'll go talk to Shippo?" Kiba suggested.

"That sounds wonderful, Kiba! Thank you!" Kagome said brightly.

Kiba watched as Kagome sat next to Sango while he walked back to the bathroom to talk with Shippo.

When he walked in, Kiba found Shippo drying off with the guiltiest look he'd ever seen on anyone.

"Hey Shippo." Kiba said.

"Hey Kiba…" Shippo replied, downcast.

"She doesn't get mad at you a lot, does she?" Kiba asked, though he thought he knew the answer.

"No…Kaa-san has never gotten that mad at me before…but I guess I deserved it after what I did…" He replied.

"So Shippo," Kiba started and waited for Shippo to look at him, "why were you running from Sango?" he asked.

"Well in school today we were being taught how to escape if we were being held and stuff so I decided to test it on Sango." He said truthfully.

"It's not a good idea to do stuff like that when you're not training Shippo. Please don't do that again unless you're in real danger, okay?" Kiba asked.

"Okay" Shippo agreed.

"Good. Now let's get back out there so Kagome and I can shower." Kiba said with a grin as he ruffled Shippos wet orange hair.

" 'Kay!" He said energetically and ran to get dressed.

Kiba walked into the living room and sat down on the chair kitty-cornered to the couch and watched as the two girls chatted away about training. Kagome noticed Kiba's slightly impatient but polite look and then politely excused herself from conversing to go clean up for their date. Sango turned to Kiba as soon as Kagome had the shower going.

"So you guys are going out on a date I hear?" she began cautiously.

"Yeah. I was going to take her to the top of the Hokage mountain to see the view after we grab a nice meal from a local grill." Kiba said confidently.

"And I assume you'll keep her out of harm's way?" she said, eyebrow raised.

"Kagome is a big girl and very capable of handling herself should I fail. Though I won't fail, so there is no need to worry." Kiba explained.

"Good. That's what I like to hear. Don't worry, I'll feed Akamaru and the pups as well as Shippo. You guys just go out and have a little fun. I know it's been a while since Kagome has been around a man who isn't trying to rape her or force her into marriage." Sango said.

"Actually, Kagome said that InuYasha guy should be here soon. I was going to have Akamaru, Yuki, and Mamoru follow us around, but at a fairly good distance. That way the pups can get around and Akamaru can get out of the house." Kiba reasoned.

"Sounds good to me." Sango said. "Besides, when InuYasha gets here and finds Kagome with you, you're gonna want some backup when the fight breaks out." Sango laughed.

Kiba laughed too and heard Kagome open the bathroom door and walk into her room.

"Well I best take a shower before we leave." Kiba said as he stood up. "Would you mind tossing the little guys some steaks? There's a few in the fridge thawed out. Kirara is welcome to one too if she would like. As are you, Sango." Kiba said as he walked to the bathroom to shower.

"_Tonight's going to be awesome. I can't wait to show her around."_ He thought excitedly.

* * *

Review time? I think yes. just hit that little button! Even anonymous reviews are accepted =] but any ideas are welcome! :D


	7. beautiful

Kiba finished his shower and walked out to his room and heard Kagome tucking her son in to his bed. He found a white V-neck shirt that was clean and grabbed his solid black over shirt. He pulled on his favorite pair of faded blue jeans and slipped on his black ninja sandals. After running his fingers through his messy damp hair he walked into the living room to see Kagome talking to Sango in the kitchen. He had to admit to himself that he loved what Kagome was wearing, and unfortunately, so did his appendage. Kagome adorned herself with a form-fitting black tank top and electric blue skinny jeans. He could see the tail of a wolf tattoo poking out from under her tank top and he wondered if she had any more hidden surprises. He smiled when he saw his gift hanging from her neck.

"Ready to go Kagome?" he asked.

"Yeah! Just let me grab my jacket!" she said with a smile as she ran to her room to grab her jacket.

Kagome returned less than a minute later wearing the white jacket. Upon further inspection, Kiba noticed the fluffy white tail attached to the back hem and the two white ears attached to the hood. He saw that the sleeves had a glove attachment meant to look like paws. He raised an eyebrow when he looked at her.

"Whaaaat?" Kagome asked. "It's my favorite jacket. It's like being seen, but no one really knowing that it's what I really am."

He had to admit, she had a point there.

"So, off to dinner?" Sango asked.

Kiba nodded in response.

"C'mon Kagome, I know a great place to go." He called as he walked out the door.

Kagome followed suit and was soon walking right next to him.

They arrived at the restaurant less than ten minutes later and were seated immediately. Kagome read through the menu once then looked up at Kiba questioningly. Kiba felt someone watching him and looked up to find Kagome staring at him intently.

"What's wrong Kagome?" he asked.

"I've never been to this kind of place. What exactly is good around here for a wolf?" she asked.

"Well I'd recommend the teriyaki steak or just plain steak if you don't like teriyaki. Also, the rice is pretty good too. Oh and the sushi is amazing here. But I'm a big steak person, so I usually just eat a lot of steak." He said grinning with a fang poking out.

Kagome giggled. As if she could expect any different from a wolf yokai like herself.

A waiter came to their table. "Hello there. May I take your order?" he asked looking at Kagome.

"Uh, yes. I think I'll have a water." Kagome answered .

"what would you like for dinner ma'am?" The waiter asked politely, scribbling down her drink order.

"I think I'll have the teriyaki steak." Kagome said with a fanged grin aimed at Kiba.

"What about you, sir?" the waiter asked, turning to Kiba.

"I'll have exactly the same." He answered simply, winking at Kagome.

"I'll bring those waters right out." The waiter responded after writing their orders down.

When the waiter walked off Kiba looked at Kagome who grinned back. The pair burst into a fit of giggles.

"So Kagome, are you excited for the date after dinner?" Kiba asked hopefully.

Kagome nodded happily. "Im excited, I always used to run to the mountain tops to see the view of the cities and the sunset. It was all quiet and relaxing."

"Good, this may not be as wonderful as a mountain," he laughed nervously, "but its definitely serene."

"Im sure it will be just as good as the mountains." Kagome reassured.

The pair grew quiet as the waiter brought out two large teriyaki steaks and two glasses of water. With a thank you from the young demon couple, he took his leave. It wasn't until Kiba paid for the meal that the comfortable silence was broken.

"You ready Kagome?" kiba asked, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

Kagome nodded and followed the tall wolf out of the restaurant.

The pair walked and talked about Kiba's past in the academy and in training. Soon they reached the top of the hokage mountain. Kagome looked out and gasped.

"It's beautiful" she breathed.

Kiba wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as she looked out over the city. She snuggled in his chest as she watched the people bustle around the city. Suddenly she looked up at him.

"Hm?" he questioned.

Kagome leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. Kiba kissed her back, savoring her taste and softness.

"I love you."


	8. Snarl

Whoo! another update! Well let me start off by saying i apologize for being absent so long. But to all my reviewers who have stuck with me, you rock!

Anyways, i got into a bit of trouble at school and a fender bender about a week after so ive been grounded for WEEKS. That and school work have kept me from avidly posting. But im posting now :D (though i should be studying for my final later today ^^U) Anywho. Here is another installment of The Ninja and His Yokai! be warned, the end of this chapter is the beginning of something special. Underage readers really shouldnt read it. but since i said that, i know youre going to read it anyways. =p so here you go!

* * *

Kiba was stunned by her sudden confession, it was the last thing he expected to hear from her tonight.

But he had to admit, "I love you too" as he leaned down to capture her lips again.

Kagome kissed him back, savoring the feeling of electricity coursing through her veins. Suddenly she stiffened.

"Whats wrong Kagome?" Kiba asked, suddenly aware of her distress.

"It's him, he's here…" she whispered.

"Who? Who's here Kagome?" Kiba asked, starting to panick that Sesshoumaru may have returned.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha has found us…" she trailed off almost too quiet for Kiba to hear.

Suddenly Kagome found herself being carried bridal style through the village, the scenery rushing by too fast for even her demon sight to make out. She was suddenly aware they had stopped and were back in Kiba's house. Sango was shocked to hear them suddenly rush through the door, she then noticed a very pale and terrified Kagome in the arms of Kiba.

"What happened to her!?" Sango shouted, frantic.

"She said he's almost here, that Inubaka guy." Kiba explained in a rush.

"WHAT?!" Sango exclaimed. She suddenly turned to Kagome.

"How far?" she asked, pulling off her clothes to reveal her taija outfit and running to grab Hiraikotsu and Kirara.

"Less than two minutes, come on! We have to stop him before he comes and destroys the village!" Kagome shouted and ran out the door.

Kiba sprang into action, protecting his home his number one priority right now. He whistled a familiar tune, a cue between the rookie nine that he knew Naruto's demon hearing would pick up.

Kiba noticed Akamaru snarling at the back door, waiting patiently for Kiba. Kagome's two pups doing the same and clawing at the glass door, begging to be let out to fight with their comrades. Kiba grabbed his shiruken and kunai packs and strapped them on as Naruto burst through the front door.

"Kiba, what's wrong? I sense a strong presence coming and you whistled?!" He asked in a rush.

"Kagome's comrade from the far west is here and looking for her, hes gonna destroy the village if we don't hurry and stop him!" Kiba shouted as the pair made their way through the back door at full speed. Kiba transformed into his demon self and shot past Akamaru, the pups, and Naruto. Naruto transformed as well, seeing as how Kiba already did, and shot off too. The pair reached the girls in 12 seconds flat, just as Inuyasha was coming into view. Kiba sniffed the air, he sensed more than just one person coming their way. He turned to Kagome. "wolf?" he huffed in ookami. Kagome's eyes widened. "You sense a wolf?" she squeaked.

Kiba nodded his large wolfy head.

"Sango, Koga's coming too!" she said, panicking.

"great, just what we need. Two hotheads destroying the village and each other. Kiba, prepare yourself. Both of them are trying to lay claims on Kagome." She warned.

Kibas eyes were wide as saucers, he snarled a feral and guttural snarl. No one was going to lay claims on _his_ Kagome. Naruto just stayed to the back, sensing Kibas immense anger. Kiba suddenly stepped in front of Kagome and took a _very_ protective stance. His hair bristling, and fangs gleaming in the moonlight. Naruto joined him on Kibas other side, taking the same stance in front of Kagome. He would protect his best friends intended at any cost. Inuyasha and Koga came to a halt in front of the two huge demons.

"What's this? Two runt demons? Get outta the way ya bastards." Inuyasha yelled.

Both demons snapped their jaws at him.

"Ive fought the great Sesshoumaru. You don't scare me you worthless demons." Inuyasha laughed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"Kagome! Get out here now!" Inuyasha commanded.

"That's no way to treat my woman!" Koga snapped.

"YOUR woman?" Inuyasha laughed harder. "She don't want no worthless mangy flea-bitten wolf."

Kiba swiped at Inuyasha and Koga. How dare they talk about her like shes property!

The two moved just in time to dodge Kibas giant paw.

"Hey! Move outta the way ya giant jerk!" Inuyasha barked as he pulled out Tetsuiaga.

Kiba grabbed the transformed sword in his jaws and flung it into the distance. Inuyashas eyes widened, Kiba was pretty damn powerful.

Kibas eyes started to glow red, his aura flaring wildly and unchecked. He flung his giant paw out and swiped the hanyou an ookami in front of him. Naruto hung back, acting as an anchor for the two girls on his side trying not to be blown away. Kirara was on the other side of the girls, acting as a wall to keep them there. Akamaru suddenly jumped over the small group with a guttural snarl, a pup on either side of him. Inuyasha and Koga looked at each other and back to the dog and wolves in front of them. Suddenly they heard a shriek from none other than Kagome.

"Kiba! Stop! Please! Don't hurt them!" she yelled.

As if he had subjugation beads he sat, but didn't stop snarling. His aura began to settle and Kagome walked in between him and the other two demons.

"Inuyasha, why are you here? Why did you bring Koga?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.

"I came to get you Kagome, to go back to our lands where we belong. And this mangy wolf followed me. Something about 'my woman'." He answered.

"Im not going back Inuyasha. This is my home now. I have Sango and Shippo and kiba. And I even have Naruto and my two ninja wolves. Even Akamaru. I can't leave. This is where I belong now." She said.

Inuyasha's ears drooped as he stared at the ground. "come on Kags…" he tried.

"No Inuyasha. This is my new home now. No more running in fear, no more hiding. This is where I belong." She said.

"what about sesshoumaru?" Koga asked.

"He is dead" she stated simply.

"okay" inyasha said downcast. He could see there was no changing her mind now. "lets go wolf."

Koga followed quietly, depressed that his woman loved another. It was wolf way, she loved someone other than him and he wasn't going to fight her feelings. The hanyou and the ookami began the trek back to their homelands; both had to go back to rule.

Kiba looked at Kagome, sensing she was still upset that she had to turn down her two friends. He walked over and snuffed into her hair, earning a giggle. He downsized himself and nuzzled her neck. His cold wet nose causing Kagome to 'eep' and hug his neck.

"So theyre gone for good? You're staying here?" sango ventured.

Kagome nodded. "I think I found my place." She smiled.

"Well, then I think I should go." Sango smiled. "I need to get back to that monk. No telling how many women he has beating him now." She giggled.

Kagomes smile turned to a grin. "such a lecher."

Sango nodded in agreement. "Well, goodbye Kagome. We'll come visit sometime!" she said as she mounted Kirara. Kagome petted the Neko and backed up as she began to take flight. Sango waved to her friends. Naruto yowled in kitsune, Kiba howled, and kagome waved back until they could no longer see Sango and Kirara. Both boys shifted back to human.

"Well that was interesting." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Kiba agreed. Some jealousy still showing in his voice.

"Well I'm gonna get home to Hinata. I'm sure shes worried after I ran out like that." He grinned sheepishly. "Bye guys!" he shouted a he waved and ran towards the village.

Kagome looked up at Kiba who was staring back at her. She moved a step closer and Kiba pulled her tight against him. Kagome kissed him softly, Kiba kissed back with ferocity and fire. Their kisses became heated as Kiba traced her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She granted it to him and he gladly explored her mouth. Kagome gasped as she felt something hard press against her abdomen. Kiba smirked at her, which Kagome found intensely sexy. She nuzzled his neck and he purred in her ear. He moved down slowly and kissed her neck, softly at first but gaining ferocity as he went down. Kagome moaned quietly in his neck, her fangs teasingly grazing against his skin. Deciding it was too much, Kiba picked up Kagome and carried her back to his room and laid her gently on the bed.

* * *

AHAHAHHAHA! CLIFFY! i know, its mean. but i have to keep you on the edge of your seats! or chairs. or if youre on a floor...well...you suck. =p

Review? please? it keeps me going :D


	9. Mate

Yay! 2 chapters in one day! :D Anyways. this chapter is nothing but lemon. so if you dont like it DONT READ IT! onward ho!

* * *

Kiba laid her on the bed and hovered over her. He could smell her arousal as clearly as Naruto could smell ramen in Ichiraku's. He kissed her softly, silently asking if this is what she wanted. Kagome kissed him back and began lifting up his shirt. Kiba complied and let her take it off and toss it aside. She stared up at his tan and muscled chest. Her index finger traced his scars, Kiba shivered at her soft touch. He let her go, moving only at her pace and no faster. Kagome leaned up and kissed him. Kiba reached up slowly and pulled up her form fitting tank top, her jacket long forgotten somewhere. She allowed him to take her top off and toss it aside as she went back to kissing him. He moved to the side ever slightly and kissed her neck, his fangs grazing it softly. Kagome tilted her head to the side, giving him better access as she began to undo his blue jeans. Kiba hopped off the bed for a split second to discard his jeans on the floor, Kagome following suit. Kiba pulled her back against him as soon as her pants were off and kissed her some more, with much more fire than before. He began to try to unlatch her bra as she rubbed his shaft softly through his boxers. He growled softly against her lips as he managed to unlatch the last clasp keeping her breasts from his sight. His hand cupped her left breast as she rubbed his shaft a little faster and harder. Suddenly he picked her up and laid her back down in the sheets. His mouth latched onto her right nipple as his fingers pinched and circled the other one. And he repeated the action with the other. Kagome writhed beneath him in ecstasy at the pleasure she was receiving. She was vaguely aware of the removal of her underwear as kiba removed his as well. He kissed her, full of passion, as he rubbed the tip against her clit sending shockwaves through her as she breathlessly moaned out his name. He positioned himself at her entrance and looked back to her, her eyes half lidded.

"are you sure?" he asked, growling slightly at the desperate want to take her.

She nodded.

He pushed the tip of his cock into her, teasing her. She mewled quietly, and steadily got louder as he went faster. He turned her on more, teasing her, and suddenly pushed himself in fully. Her breath hitched at the sudden flash of pain, though it was short lived and was replaced by pleasure and need as he moved himself in and out of her very slightly until she began to buck her hips, begging for more. He thrust into her faster, earning moans from the beautiful woman under him. He felt his control slipping and the need to mark her increasing. His fangs began to elongate as the pleasure began to build. He saw Kagome's hand move to crotch to rub herself, increasing the pleasure. She moaned louder and louder as she rubbed. Kiba picked up the pace and felt her walls begin to contract around his shaft as she began to reach her climax.

"ohh yes! Yes!" she moaned in complete ecstasy.

Kiba only growled, completely encased in love and pleasure.

He thrust inhumanly fast into her as her walls began to spasm and her moans turned to almost-yells as she came hard. The urge to mark her as his became too much and he bit down on her neck in a vampire-esque way. Kagome did the same as kiba suddenly came, spilling massive amounts of his seed into her. He moaned into her neck, never unlatching his jaw until they both finished riding out the pleasure waves.

Kiba collapsed beside her, breathing heavily as h pulled her into his chest protectively. She was his mate now, his lifeline. He decided he wouldn't have it any other way as he smiled into her neck. Her breathing became deep and even, she had fallen asleep. He decided to do the same and followed suit.


	10. Start the Day Right

So ive apparently had this story in my hard drive since about december and didnt upload. Anyway. Heres chapter 10 of our beloved little story. Dont forget about my other story, the Kagome/Koga story. People seem to like that one too.

Anyway. I apologize if things seem a little angsty in this authors note. Just a bunch of bullshit going on i havent been able to resolve and its just getting to me right now. But i promise the story isnt angsty, its actually quite playful.

So here you go.

* * *

The pair awoke the next morning in each other's arms. Kagome looked up at her sleeping mate and smiled, he was _hers_ now. She attempted to remove herself from his strong arms but was met with a quiet growl and said arms contracting around her torso.

"Maaaaaaate" he growled.

"Kibaaaa I have to go shower so I can take Shippo to school and so I can go train." She reasoned.

"NO. my mate!" he said in an almost childlike way.

Suddenly he was met with two cold wet noses pressed against his cheek and a warm tongue licking his ear. He opened one eye to see Kagome's ninja hounds playfully licking his cheek and his mate giggling manically beside him.

"Ugh. Fine ill get up." He grumbled.

He arose from the sheets in all his naked glory. Kagome watched him intently as he put on his boxer shorts to let the hounds out. Kiba caught his mates lustful stares and wiggled his butt at her from across the room.

"Like the view there?" he teased.

"sh-shut up!" She responded with a blush as she threw a pillow at his head.

Kiba only chuckled. "You know we coooould just go back to what we did last night…" he trailed off as he started to kiss and suck on her neck.

"nnnh…Kibaaaaa I need to drop off- oooh!" she moaned as he hit a sensitive spot.

Kiba pushed her backwards and began to fondle her left breast, kneeding and squeezing. He twirled and pinched the now-hardened nipple as he kissed and nipped at her neck. His other hand began to travel lower. He moved his head down and licked and sucked on her other nipple as he fondled the left. His hand reached her womanhood and he began to twirl small soft circles around her sensitive nub. His mate moaned softly at the sensations he was providing, causing his member to harden uncomfortably against the sheets. He rubbed her clit softly as he pushed two fingers inside of her, careful not to hurt her with his claws. She began to moan louder as his appendage throbbed painfully. He ground his hips against the bed in an effort to curb the pain, much to his surprise it seemed to help. He moved faster as her hips bucked against his hand, his thrusts against the bed becoming stronger. He decided hed had enough of the sheets and slid up to face her. He kissed her forcefully, in a dominant sort of way, and pushed his cock inside of her. She moaned in pleasure as she felt him fill her cavern, he began to thrust painfully slow. Kagome whimpered.

"Please…" she moaned breathlessly.

"Please what? What do you want?" Kiba asked teasingly in a deep sexy voice.

"Faster…" she whined.

Kiba complied and thrust faster into her. Kagome's moans became louder and louder as he gave her more pleasure. He started to get to inhuman speeds and by now she was screaming. Her hand traveled south to please her more.

"ohhh Kagome" Kiba growled and moaned at the same time.

Kagome was screaming his name in ecstasy by now, her hand rubbing her clit. She felt the heat pooling in her abdomen, her climax dangerously close. Kiba felt her walls begin to tighten, and he grabbed her hand suddenly and placed it against his balls.

"Rub them, please…" he almost begged. She complied as he began thrusting again. He moaned in pleasure, his face showing just how good it felt to him. Kagome thought his look sexy and as it turned her on more, it also brought her closer to cumming. Kiba felt her walls tighten more and moved one arm to rub her as she had done. She continued to squeeze and fondle his balls, careful not to hurt him as he began to rub her again. She moaned and bucked and he rubbed even faster as he continued thrusting. He looked down at her, her face the picture of feeling ecstasy. He kissed and sucked her neck and rubbed faster, feeling his own climax begin to come on. Suddenly he felt her walls give way to spasms as she screamed his name and orgasmed. He felt as if she was milking him, the way her spasms matched his thrusts and he soon found himself collapsed next to her, both partners covered in a sheen of sweat.

Kiba kissed his mates cheek softly and smiled at her playful glare. Kiba grinned at her innocently.

"I guess we should probably get up and shower now, huh?" he grinned.

"Really now? You couldn't have had that epiphany before you jumped me?" she said and stuck her tongue out at her.

"ha! 'OH KIBA! KIBA YEEEEES!'" he mocked in a scream-like girlish voice.

Kagome simply threw another pillow at his head and walked to the bathroom to bathe. She was done in a mere 10 minutes.

After pulling on her black underwear and latching her matching bra, she searched her drawer for her black short-shorts. Shortly after those were done she heard the shower begin to run again as Kiba took his turn. Tapping her chin, Kagome mused to herself,

"now where did that top get to…"

She began to search through the closet she and Kiba shared.

"Aha! There you are!" she said aloud as she pulled on the top. It was a black hooded long sleeved shirt that ended just under her boobs. Kagome walked to the mirror where her brush was and brushed her hair straight before pulling on the black hood adorned with two wolfish black ears on top. She took a moment to admire her body, her shapely pale legs perfectly accented her lean abdomen which had the outline of a six-pack from her rigorous lifestyle. She smiled to herself and walked down the hall to get her son up for the day.


	11. Dogpile!

Hey look! two updates in one day so far! GO ME! -dances-

Anyways. heres the newest installment of Yokai. Its kind of short, but i promise itll get better in the next chapter :D

HERE YOU GO!

* * *

Kagome pulled her weapons pouch from the drawer where it resided and tied it securely around her leg. With a sharp whistle, she called upon her two ninken and walked down the hall to where Shippo lay asleep.

Kagome opened the door wide but silent and signaled her pups to creep silently across the floor. With one swift gesture of her hand, she signaled Yuki and Mamoru to dogpile the poor, unsuspecting, Shippo.

"KYAAAAA!" he yelled as he startled awake.

Kagome couldn't hold in the immense amounts of laughter and rolled on the floor cackling.

"Yuki! Mamoru! Bad dogs!" Shippo shouted.

Both pups merely grinned wagging their tails, not paying any mind to the tiny human. They jumped on him again and began to lick him frantically.

"Alright alright! Ill get up!" he whined.

Kagome finally pulled herself together and decided to pull out Shippo's clothes. She tossed him a black ninja mesh shirt and black standard-ninja-pants. She scoured the ground for his black hooded jacket with the wolf embroidered on one sleeve, and the fox on the other. He pulled his clothes on quickly and Kagome tossed him a brush and a black ribbon to tie his hair up. He pulled on his sandals and walked to the kitchen with Mamoru and Yuki in tow. Kagome poured 3 bowls of cereal and 3 bowls of dog food for the family. After Shippo had finished his cereal and Kagome had just sat down, Kiba appeared in the kitchen shirtless with his black standard pants on. Kagome took note of the little wolf pendant around his neck and the way his pointy wet ears flopped lazily.

"'mornin' Ship." He greeted the kit with a new nickname.

"Morning!" he chirped.

"You already fed Akamaru?" Kiba questioned.

"Yep, I figured I might as well since I was feeding Yuki and Mamoru as well." Kagome replied between bites.

"Thank you" he smiled.

Kiba wolfed down his cereal and placed it in the dishwasher before walking back to his room to grab his mesh shirt and familiar jacket. He tied on his two pouches and shook the excess water from his hair. After tying on his headband, he decided it was time to get Shippo to the academy and Kagome to the training fields.

The family of yokai and ninken walked down the streets of Konoha to the academy to drop off Shippo. After a quick hug, he ran off to class and left the two adults to go to the training fields.

"so Kiba," Kagome started as they walked to the field.

"Hm?" he looked over to her.

"What do you think about Shippo having a ninken as well?" she asked.

"I don't know, Kags. Hes a Fox demon, and he also doesn't seem to have taken to fighting with a partner as well as you or any Inuzuka." He responded honestly.

"well I mean, he hasn't really had the chance to…" she trailed off.

"Ill be honest Kagome," Kiba stopped to look her in the eye. "I don't think he should have a dog or wolf as a ninja partner. But I will agree that, to some extent, he should be allowed to have something."

Kagome tilted her head in curiosity.

"Im thinking he'd do well with a neko yokai. One like Kirara." He stated.

Kagome grinned.

"We don't have Neko breeders here, remember, there are very very few demons in the village." He reminded her.

"So does that mean we have to go to my homelands for his partner?" Kagome questioned.

"That's exactly what it means." Kiba stated.

Kagome squealed in happiness. "When do we leave?"

"Well, how long will it take to get there?"

"If we leave now, and travel top speed, about 3 hours."

"Lead the way, m'lady." He grinned.

Kagome shot off, transforming fully in mid-air. Kiba raced after her, easily catching up.


End file.
